


Pesky Human Emotions

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [39]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Mental Anguish, Romantic Soulmates, Sadness, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, on the floor, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the July 2018 Smut Challenge (totally been calling it the hot n steamy smut month of July).Vorcha_Girlprompted me with #172 on the list: On the FloorSo, I already had the perfect set-up for this from Kaidan Alenko Appreciation Week—Day 5, February 14th: Romance, just added in smut. Shepard is upset over watching Thessia fall around her, despite her efforts to save it. As the first planet she’s seen fall she takes it kind of hard, but Joker has her back and sends Kaidan to her to fix it…





	Pesky Human Emotions

“Plus, I just got a call from Anderson and he told me to look out for you. Anderson. Leader of the resistance. On _Earth_ , is worried about _you_.”

Alyss hung her head, softening. He meant well…though his jokes were in poor taste…so she shouldn’t get so mad at him; he was just trying to make her smile after watching Thessia fall around her. She approached Joker slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m okay, really. Though I appreciate the thought.”

Joker nodded as Shepard turned heel and left the cockpit. He waited until the doors closed behind her before getting on the comm to the starboard observatory. EDI shot him a look, but she didn’t say a word; getting involved in Shepard’s personal life was a calculated risk, but it was a risk that someone needed to take. The consequences were his.

“Hey Joker, what’s up?” Kaidan asked.

“Hey Kaidan…um…Alyss just left the bridge in a pretty bad mood after watching Thessia fall…and my jokes didn’t help. You seem to be the only way she relieves stress and EDI says she’s under more stress now than in the Blitz…”

“I get it. I’ll go see her right now. Thanks Joker.” Kaidan interrupted.

Joker smiled wearily and switched off the comm. It was up to Kaidan now.

“That was a good thing you did, Jeff.”

“It was all I could think of.” He admitted, re-positioning his hat on his head.

Alyss huffed out of the elevator, opening the door to her room, only to see Kaidan standing there with two glasses of red wine in his hands; a form-fitting white t-shirt under a black leather jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans. He knew what that ensemble did to her, but she’d paused in the doorway, not quite knowing how to take everything in.

“Kaidan—how did you—”

“Joker told me.”

“Are you here to tell me Thessia wasn’t my fault? That there was nothing I could do?”

Kaidan shook his head. “Nope. I’m just here to lend an ear to listen or a shoulder to lean on.”

“I need more than an ear or a shoulder.” Alyss muttered, approaching him and taking the wine glasses from him and setting them on her desk. “Drop your pants.”

Gone were the days when the two of them danced around each other because of regulations—Alyss said what she wanted, and Kaidan was all too happy to oblige her—he loved her so much it hurt sometimes. He would do anything for her, including make her see stars at the drop of a hat but this was a ridiculously delicate matter. She was obviously upset about Thessia—it was the first planet that had fallen apart around her despite her best efforts to save it, and jumping into bed with her might not be his best move.

“What?!?” Kaidan spluttered, taken aback.

Alyss tugged her shirt off over her head before shimmying out of her pants too. She stood there in her underwear staring at her lover as he took in a liberal eyeful—she wouldn’t blame him if he denied her this…but she was pretty sure this was what she wanted—him inside her and over her, his arms holding her close. He nearly gave in seeing her standing in just a black bra and matching panties, glaring at him with her hands on her hips. Even upset she was adorable.

“You heard me. Drop. Your. Pants.”

“Are you sure this is how you want to handle your grief?” He asked cautiously.

He was too good to her. Alyss nodded making Kaidan sigh as he removed his jacket, and slid his pants off to pool around his ankles briefly before he stepped out of them. Shepard smiled slightly, and Kaidan decided it was all worth it to see her smile genuinely. Without another moment of hesitation, he removed his t-shirt and matched her skin for skin, before they helped each other remove the final barrier. They didn’t even make it down the stairs to the bed, collapsing together onto the landing.

His lips found hers in a tender kiss, thumb caressing her jawline, before trailing kisses down her neck, hands roaming up and down her body as she arched up into his touch. A low growl rumbled up from her throat as he kaidan her down on the floor, her body eclipsed by his, gentle fingers weaving into her silky black hair. His lips sought hers as he caught one rosy nipple between forefinger and thumb tugging it gently until it hardened under his touch. She ran her fingers down his chest slowly, drawing a shudder and a response from where he was wedged between her hips. She was beautiful. Alyss squirmed beneath him for a second, as he bent down to claim her neck, hissing quietly as he grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth.

A contented sigh escaped her lips as he trailed lower, kissing the sensitive underside of her breast, tongue sliding up the curve and trailing heat and moisture around her hardened nipple. He nibbled her skin gently and affectionately, his stubble tickling her as it rubbed against her skin. Kaidan gently stroked her thigh with one hand, pressing a kiss to the center of her chest softly, her hips rocking against his as he brought his hands up to massage her breasts. A shiver ran through her body. Her gasp echoed throughout the loft as thrust into her slowly, their bodies flaring blue, Kaidan humming in contentment and capturing her lips in a heated kiss, focusing on the warmth of her body against his.

His hand widened her thighs, tracing little patterns on her hips as he rocked his hips again, wrapping an arm around her hips and pulling her closer, plunging deeper than before, thumb circling her clit furiously. He grinned down at her, taking both wrists in his hand holding them against the cool metal of the floor. A growl dropped from her lover’s lips, another thrust keeping her attention, but he didn’t mind the sting. Kaidan caught her lower lip between his teeth as his mouth claimed hers again, rolling his hips teasingly—she was intoxicating, and he couldn’t help but take his time with her. She eased her hips backwards, pulling him out then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft. He growled and pressed into her again, her nails scraping down his back as he held her hips down to the mattress keeping her still as he thrust slower and deeper, a whimper escaping her.

The way she moved against him, and the sounds she made frayed the last vestiges of his control making him pick up the speed of his thrusts. Her body stretched with him, keeping up with the rhythm he’d set, bending like a bow string. He burrowed himself into her relentlessly, and all she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm; her fingernails digging into his back as they scraped the flesh there. The pleasurable pressure that had been building inside her snapped, her muscles clenching around his shaft, back arching of its own accord. Alyss fell back onto the floor, huffing quietly as he finished just behind her, panting as he collapsed on top of her.

If someone had told him years ago, he’d would be sleeping with his CO— _the Commander Shepard_ , he would’ve laughed in their face, but here he was, head-over-heels in love.

Kaidan held her close before getting up to grab a blanket from the bed, but he felt a hand on his forearm. He turned and saw the tears welling up in Alyss’ eyes and pulled her up off the floor so she was standing, before enfolding her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, willing herself not to cry. This had to be hard on her, and Kaidan was going to do everything in his power to make sure she never felt this way again, because it was tearing him apart to see her like this.

“Don’t leave me.” She breathed.

“I’m not going anywhere.” He assured her, stroking her back and kissing the top of her head.

He picked her up, princess style, and carried her over to the bed, depositing her gently on her side of it, pulling the blankets up around her and then walking around to the other side and climbing in. She immediately curled up into his right side, her head on his arm, and her right hand splayed across his chest feeling his heartbeat under her finger tips. This was the side of her most people never got to see, and Kaidan counted himself extremely lucky that she let him see her with her walls down; under her military hardened shell, she was just as vulnerable as everyone else but didn’t have the luxury of being able to let it show.

“Tell me something about you I don’t know.” She said suddenly, her breath tickling his neck.

That made Kaidan pause. He wasn’t sure there was anything about him she didn’t know anymore—but he kept learning things about her, like that tattoo of his name she’d gotten after Cerberus brought her back. He pursed his lips, running his hand up and down her arm as he thought. He’d told her about his past, about his parents, and most importantly he didn’t let a day go by without telling her he loved her because they never knew if it would be their last day, and should the worst come to pass, she knew where he stood.

“My middle name is Theodore—I was named after my mother’s grandfather, Theodore Jones.”

“Kaidan Theodore Alenko…I like it.”

He heard the smile in her voice. She shifted in the bed and sat up enough so that she could kiss him, her lips crashing against his, his hands reaching up and tangling his fingers in her long black hair. At least she wasn’t crying anymore—having Kaidan back on board the Normandy was the best way for her to relieve her stress and a nice outlet for all those other pesky human emotions she couldn’t keep bottled up. She swung her leg over his waist, straddling him before bringing their lips together once more.

“I’m glad I have your approval.” Kaidan teased, chuckling.

For the first time that day, Alyss grinned.

“Shut up and plant one on me; remind me why I waste my time with you.” She joked.

“Yes ma’am.”

He smiled up at her because he was all too happy to comply with her frivolous wishes, as he flipped their positions so she was underneath him; if she wanted a distraction from everything terrible going on in the galaxy right now, she’d have a willing one in him. She giggled slightly, emitting one tiny squeak before he claimed her lips with his. She locked her ankles around his legs—the galaxy could wait one night.


End file.
